Christy's Toothache
by justpeachy1
Summary: Christy has a toothache
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the beautiful story of Christy, the enriching words of

Catherine Marshall, are owned by the LeSourd family. This fanfiction

is for entertainment purposes.

CHRISTY'S TOOTHACHE

Author's note: Poor me, I read the book before I saw the television

series, which I happened to find on PAX. And I was so shocked to

see the return of the formerly dead Margaret! What a travesty! I

was absolutely flummoxed, as the good doctor would say, by this

development. But I love the series and I really love the fanfiction.

This story begins at the end of the very last episode, when Christy

stands teary-eyed between the doctor and the reverend.

Part One

Christy looked at David. Then she turned to Neil.

"Go back to your wife, Doctor!" Christy insisted. "Please, Neil,

go back to Margaret. Forgive her. Take her back into your heart."

Neil stared at Christy.

"Christy... I know that you can't have me," he moaned, "and I don't

want you to have David, either."

"Just go, Neil." Christy sputtered.

Neil did not say another word. He turned and left, his horse galloping away

from Christy.

David took a deep breath. Maybe I have finally won, he thought to

himself. Will Christy marry me now that she cannot have Neil? Christy

walked toward him. David could hardly wait to hear her

decision. An eternity later, David and Christy faced each other.

Christy looked up at the reverend.

"David..." she said hesitantly.

"Christy, I love you." insisted David, looking down into her eyes.

"David, I need some time to think." whispered Christy, as she

rubbed her jaw.

"Christy, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" worried David.

"I have a toothache, David, don't worry so much," returned Christy.

"David, I need some time and I must go to a dentist. There isn't a

dentist for miles around, and I am most comfortable with my family

dentist. So, in a few days I am leaving for Asheville. I will see

my family, and my dentist, and my friends. Then I will return and

tell you my answer." Christy took a deep breath and looked at

David, then she continued.

"Will you give me some time and space?" Christy asked. "You are

asking me for a lifetime... I am taking a few weeks to decide."

Christy wondered why she was so hesitant to accept David's proposal.

David pulled Christy close. He stroked her arms and back. Christy

closed her eyes. She loved being in David's arms and she loved

kissing him. They kissed tenderly.

"I will do anything for you, Christy. I love you. My love will

keep." said David, when the kissing ended.

The next day, Christy prepared to leave for Asheville. She would

have to say "goodbye for now" to Miss Alice. The two women stood

in front of the mission, their faces somber.

"I will miss thee, Miss Huddleston." admitted Miss Alice. She looked

fondly at Christy. "But I must share thee with thy family," she

added. "Please do not forget that thy Cutter Gap family loves you,

and please return safely to us." she said.

Christy brushed tears from her huge, round, bluer than the sky eyes.

"I am leaving my home here to return to my home." Christy said,

and as she pronounced it, she realized it was true. She rubbed her

jaw.

"Take care of thy toothache!" exclaimed Miss Alice. "I see that

thee has been rubbing thy jaw. Perhaps it is thy wisdom teeth."

"Perhaps." answered Christy. "I plan to see the dentist when I arrived in

Asheville. Kindly old Dr. Myers has taken care of my

teeth since I was a little girl."

The two women walked back to the mission, where Christy finished

packing for her trip.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: the beautiful story of Christy, the enriching words of

Catherine Marshall, are owned by the LeSourd family. This fanfiction

is for entertainment purposes.

CHRISTY'S TOOTHACHE

Author's note: Poor me, I read the book before I saw the television

series, which I happened to find on PAX. And I was so shocked to

see the return of the formerly dead Margaret! What a travesty! I

was absolutely flummoxed, as the good doctor would say, by this

development. But I love the series and I really love the fanfiction.

This story begins at the end of the very last episode, when Christy

stands teary-eyed between the doctor and the reverend.

Part One

Christy looked at David. Then she turned to Neil.

"Go back to your wife, Doctor!" Christy insisted. "Please, Neil,

go back to Margaret. Forgive her. Take her back into your heart."

Neil stared at Christy.

"Christy... I know that you can't have me," he moaned, "and I don't

want you to have David, either."

"Just go, Neil." Christy sputtered.

Neil did not say another word. He turned and left, his horse galloping away

from Christy.

David took a deep breath. Maybe I have finally won, he thought to

himself. Will Christy marry me now that she cannot have Neil? Christy

walked toward him. David could hardly wait to hear her

decision. An eternity later, David and Christy faced each other.

Christy looked up at the reverend.

"David..." she said hesitantly.

"Christy, I love you." insisted David, looking down into her eyes.

"David, I need some time to think." whispered Christy, as she

rubbed her jaw.

"Christy, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" worried David.

"I have a toothache, David, don't worry so much," returned Christy.

"David, I need some time and I must go to a dentist. There isn't a

dentist for miles around, and I am most comfortable with my family

dentist. So, in a few days I am leaving for Asheville. I will see

my family, and my dentist, and my friends. Then I will return and

tell you my answer." Christy took a deep breath and looked at

David, then she continued.

"Will you give me some time and space?" Christy asked. "You are

asking me for a lifetime... I am taking a few weeks to decide."

Christy wondered why she was so hesitant to accept David's proposal.

David pulled Christy close. He stroked her arms and back. Christy

closed her eyes. She loved being in David's arms and she loved

kissing him. They kissed tenderly.

"I will do anything for you, Christy. I love you. My love will

keep." said David, when the kissing ended.

The next day, Christy prepared to leave for Asheville. She would

have to say "goodbye for now" to Miss Alice. The two women stood

in front of the mission, their faces somber.

"I will miss thee, Miss Huddleston." admitted Miss Alice. She looked

fondly at Christy. "But I must share thee with thy family," she

added. "Please do not forget that thy Cutter Gap family loves you,

and please return safely to us." she said.

Christy brushed tears from her huge, round, bluer than the sky eyes.

"I am leaving my home here to return to my home." Christy said,

and as she pronounced it, she realized it was true. She rubbed her

jaw.

"Take care of thy toothache!" exclaimed Miss Alice. "I see that

thee has been rubbing thy jaw. Perhaps it is thy wisdom teeth."

"Perhaps." answered Christy. "I plan to see the dentist when I arrived in

Asheville. Kindly old Dr. Myers has taken care of my

teeth since I was a little girl."

The two women walked back to the mission, where Christy finished

packing for her trip.


	3. Christy Still Has a Toothache

Christy's Toothache Part 2

The next day, Christy began to pack for her trip. As she put

her large valise on her bed, she started to daydream about seeing

her parents and brother, and about buying some new summer dresses

and hats in Asheville.

Soon Christy's daydreams were interrupted by Ruby Mae, who burst

into the room. Ruby Mae gave Christy an enthusiastic hug.

"Miz Christy!" shouted the redheaded, freckle faced teenager.

"Miz Christy... didya tell the preacher yes? Did ya?"

"Ruby Mae!" exclaimed Christy. "Calm down. I have to think about it.

Marriage is such an important decision."

"Miz Christy, iffen ya love the preacher, you'd a just tell him yes.

It'd be written on your heart. Iffen Rob Allen woulda ask me, it'd

be right there on my heart, I wooden a have to think. I'd shout,

"Yes! Rob Allen, yes" faster than you could find a possum and cook

it up for supper."

Christy stared at Ruby Mae for a few minutes.

"Thanks for that insight, Ruby Mae, now help me find my slippers so

I can put them in my valise." ordered Christy.

Ruby Mae handed Christy the blue slippers.

"I'm a gonna miss you, Miz Christy." the teenager exclaimed. "You're

like my big sistah. Can I come with you, Miz Christy? I've never

been to Asheville! It'd a be my first trip! Please, Miz Christy."

she whined.

"Not this time, Ruby Mae." explained Christy. "Now go down to the

kitchen and do your chores so I can finish packing. I will bring

you something soft and pretty." promised Christy.

"Do ya promise?" asked Ruby Mae.

"I promise. Hurry and get that possum primavera ready; it is the

reverend's favorite dinner!" laughed Christy. Ruby Mae left.

The next day, Christy and David stood waiting for the train. Christy 

absentmindedly rubbed her aching jaw. David put his arm

around Christy. He kissed her cheek.

"Poor Christy. I'll miss you. Have a wonderful time and don't forget

to see the dentist." worried David.

Christy tried to laugh. As if she could forget her throbbing jaw.

"Will you ever stop worrying about me, David?" Christy teased.

David looked down into Christy's big, round, bluer than the sky eyes.

"Christy, I'd like to worry about you every day for the rest of our

lives." said David as he pulled Christy close and kissed her,

softly as first, then with growing need.

"All aboard! All aboard for Asheville!" shouted the conductor.

David had to release Christy from the embrace.

"I guess this is it, Christy. I love you. Have a safe trip."

whispered David huskily.

Christy looked up at him. She picked up her valise and ran to the

train.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, David." she yelled as boarded the

train."

Christy walked into the train. She found a seat near the window.

Christy sat down. As the train started its long journey to Asheville,

Christy leaned back. She thought about what Ruby Mae said to her.

Iffen I love David... wait a minute, Christy Huddleston, she scolded

herself, since when do I say "iffen." I have been in Cutter Gap

too long, Christy thought. It's time to spend some time at home!

With that thought, Christy laughed out loud. She was on her way home.

Christy's Toothache Part 3

"Last stop, Asheville!" bellowed the conductor. "Asheville, North

Carolina."

Christy awoke with a start. She was having that dream about

riding horseback with Neil. In her dream, she rode behind him, her

arms around his waist, her body pressed close to his. She looked

out on the platform and saw her father! Mr. Huddleston still walked

with uncertain steps; he was recovering from the stroke he had had

while he visited Christy before Thanksgiving. Thank G-d for Neil,

Christy thought gratefully. She chided herself immediately.

Christy, she said to herself, you have to stop thinking of Neil. He

is a married man, you have to stop this! But truth be told, Neil

was never far from her mind and her heart. Out of sight, out of

mind, I hope, said Christy to herself.

Christy left the train. She rushed toward her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Christy called. "How wonderful you look! The color

in your cheeks is back, your eyes are bright! Oh, Daddy!" rejoiced

Christy.

William Huddleston gazed down at his daughter, his eyes filled

with happy tears.

"And look at you, girlie. Look at my lovely daughter! Are you

too grown up to give your father a big hug?"

Christy hugged and kissed her father.

"Oh, Daddy." she said softly.

"Wait until your mother sees you. And your ornery brother, too. The

entire Huddleston family will be together again." whispered

Mr. Huddleston.

Mr. Huddleston and Christy drove to the Huddleston abode. Needless

to say, Julia Huddleston and George welcomed Christy with open

arms.

"Christy, look at your father!" exclaimed Mrs. Huddleston when she

finally finished hugging Christy. "Thanks to your Doctor MacNeill,

William is like a new man!"

"I see, Mother... and I'm so happy." said Christy, rubbing her

jaw.

"Christy, you are my child and I see sadness in your eyes. What's

wrong, darling." worried Julia.

"It's nothing, Mother, I am just tired and this toothache is

wearing me, too." replied Christy.

"Dr. Myers will see you first thing Monday morning, Christy." said

Julia. "He'll see what's wrong and he'll fix you right up."

"Thank you, mother. Dinner was delicious. It's been a very long

day. I am going to take a bath and get ready for bed." answered

Christy.

Later that night, Christy stood at her bedroom window. Her father

knocked softly on the door.

"Christy, I came to say goodnight. What's wrong, girlie? You

know you can tell your daddy." William said. "Is it about Doctor

MacNeill?"

"Daddy...I don't want to worry you." insisted Christy.

"I am more worried not knowing exactly what is bothering you." explained Mr. 

Huddleston.

"Daddy...Neil's wife has returned from the dead. I mean, she was

faking her death, and now she has returned and she wants to reclaim

her marriage." stuttered Christy. "I told Neil that he should

be with his wife."

"Shouldn't Neil make that decision, Christy?" asked William.

William Huddleston put his arms around his sobbing daughter. He

looked up at the heavens and struggled for the right words to

comfort his heartbroken daughter.

"Christy, I've heard that when G-d closes a door, He opens a

window. Don't lose heart, daughter." Mr. Huddleston counseled.

Christy looked at her father. She wiped tears from her beautiful

blue eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much." Christy whispered.

PART 4 MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE MISSION

"Allus! Allus! Are yew there?" shouted Neil MacNeill.

Alice Henderson, David and Ruby Mae sat at the dinner table enjoying

their possum cordon bleu.

"That man has no manners." remarked David.

Alice walked to the door. She opened the door and stood in the

doorway.

"Neil, what in the world is wrong? Is it Margaret? Has something

happened to Margaret?" she obsessed.

"Nothing has happened to Margaret. Your daughter is visiting with a

gentleman caller from the teahouse. Allus, is Miss Huddleston here?

I have some ideas about science lessons for the schoolchildren to

discuss with her." said Neil.

"Doctor, Miss Huddleston left for Asheville to spend some time with

her family. She promised to return before the fall term." explained

Alice Henderson.

"Allus, the fall term is months away." sighed Neil.

David joined them at the door.

"What do you want, Doctor?" he said angrily. "Or shall I say who

do you want? Go... back... to... your...wife, doctor." spoke David

in angry, staccato measures.

"Allus..." said Neil.

"Doctor," added David, "I kissed Christy at the train station, and

when she returns, she will be my bride."

"The school term is months away." repeated Neil.

"She will return, Neil." said Alice.

Ruby Mae joined the group, unwilling to sit at the table alone.

"And Miz Christy promised to bring me something soft and pretty to

wear... I cant a wait to see what she chooses." chimed Ruby Mae,

hopefully.

Neil turned to leave.

"She did not even say good-bye." Neil muttered as he stomped

off the porch.

Alice, David and Ruby Mae returned to their possum cordon bleu

dinner, each one missing Miss Ida's cooking.

Neil jumped on Charlie the horse.

"She did not even say good-bye to me." he said aloud to the horse.

"Christy!" he groaned sadly.

The horse knew the way back to the MacNeill cabin.

*************************************


End file.
